Mis Sentimientos
by Nuni Tao
Summary: (LXP) CAP.5! Quién es esa chica?
1. Los pensamientos de Pilika

"MIS SENTIMIENTOS" by Nuni Tao  
  
Cap.3 "Una noche de navidad y de amor"  
  
La semana se habia pasado rapido... y bueno... la relacion de Len y Pilika no habia mejorado nada... Cuando uno se armaba de valor para confesarle su amor al otro... Siempre habia alguien que los interrumpia y asi sucesivamente.  
  
Ese día era 24; noche buena, y todos en la pension estaban haciendo algo en la casa relacionado con la noche de ese día. Ryu y Tamao, se encargaban de la comida. Pilika de la decoración. Len,Yoh y Horo se encargaban de que todo este ordenado y de las compras. Y Anna... aunque algunos no se lo podian creer... ayudaba a Pilika con la decoración...  
  
-Anna... creo que ya casi terminamos pero... hay un problema- dijo Pilika sacando una cajita chiquita con algo adentro  
  
-Cual?- dijo Anna, es raro de que ella se halla olvidado de poner algo.  
  
-En esta caja... hay muerdagos, que hacemos? los ponemos?- dijo Pilika al sonrojarse , por que como dicen; si hay 2 personas bajo el muerdago (de distinto sexo) deben darse un beso.  
  
-Mmmm... si, pongamoslo en la entrada de la cocina, y la del pasillo- dijo Anna, y se le ocurrio una idea cuando entraron a la sala len,yoh y horo.  
  
-Annita, ya terminamos todo- Dijo Yoh con un aire de satisfacion al aver terminado todo lo que le habia ordenado su querida Annita.  
  
-No todo... Horohoro y Yoh; vayan a verificar las luces del arbol de navidad, rapido- dijo Anna, para que pareciera impasiente pero a la vez enojada - Y... Len, ve a ayudar a Pilika a poner el muerdago- dijo "cupido" (alias anna)  
  
-Enseguida- dijo nuestro querido chino, dirigiendose a el pasillo donde se encontraba su amada, la ainu.  
  
-Yoh, ven- dijo anna, haciendo que su ya nombrado prometido se levante del lugar donde estaba y valla donde esta ella.  
  
-Dime Annita- dijo Yoh poniendo una sonrisa.  
  
-Ve donde estan Len y Pilika, estan abajo de un muerdago, diles que se tienen que besar- dijo Anna rapidamente.  
  
-jjijijiji, ahora eres "cupido annita"- dijo Yoh al levantar sus manos y ponerlas en la cintura de su prometida, haciendo que esta se ponga roja.  
  
-Que... que haces?- dijo Anna cara-de-tomate (XD)  
  
-No se nota? te voy a dar un beso- dijo Yoh y cumplio lo que dijo, luego de ese "regalito de navidad" solto a su prometida y fue a hacer lo que ella le dijo.  
  
-Este Yoh se esta tomando muchas libertades, voy a tener que tomar medidas drasticas- dijo la itako con una sonrisa malvada  
  
*con pilika*  
  
Pilika estaba tratando de poner el muerdago en el techo... pero ella es un poco bajita asi que apenas llegaba. Se asusto un poco cuando sintio una mano encima de la suya  
  
-dejame ayudarte- dijo Len mostrandole una sonrisa "tierna" (n/a: tengamos en cuenta que es una sonrisa de len).  
  
-Gracias,len- dijo pilika haciendose a un lado, dejandole espacio a len para acomodar el muerdago. (n/a: los 2 estan abajo del muerdago,eh?)  
  
De pronto aparece Yoh que hace como que estaba pasando tranquilamente y los vio  
  
-Len,Pilika! estan abajo del muerdago!- dijo Yoh poniendo cara de asombro.  
  
-Y?- dijo Len que no entendia lo que le insinuaba su amigo.  
  
-Como "y"? Acaso no saber que cuando 2 personas del sexo opuesto estan bajo un muerdago tienen que besarse??- Dijo Yoh dejando a Len y Pilika como tomates maduros(n/a: entienden lo q digo??) -Asi que...tienen que besarse, adelante- dijo Yoh animando a sus 2 amigos, ellos se miraron fijamente y se fueron hacercando poco a poco. Len la sujeto de la cintura y ella coloco sus fragiles brasos alrededor del cuello de su amado. (n/a: demasiada cursileria para un dìa)  
  
El beso... empeso siento suave, lento y timido, pero con el paso de los segundos se hizo uno fogoso y muy apasionado.   
  
Yoh comprendio que ahi estaba de mas y se fue a ver como ivan las cosas en la casa.  
  
Bueno, sigamos con Len y Pilika ya que el otro se fue. Pilika con sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Len, mientras que este , tocaba todo lo que tenia cerca (n/a: matador!!! k-po!!!!! idolo!!!!)  
  
-Eh... ejem- (tipo el ruido que hacemos con la garganta para arreglar la vos y llamar la atención.)  
  
Eso hizo que Len y Pilika se separen rapidamente y quedaran con un color peor que el de la sangre.  
  
-Eh.. mira Tamao, lo que viste- dijo Len trantando de meterle escusa a ese "BESO" que se estaba dando con Pilika.  
  
-No se preocupe joven Len, no dire nada-dijo Tamao hizo una pausa y continuo-Yo solo venia a buscar a la señorita Pilika; necesito que me ayude en una cosa - y termino.  
  
-Si, claro Tamao, vamos- dijo Pilika, ya empesaba a caminar hacia donde se econtraba tamao.  
  
-Pilika, espera- dijo el rompecorazones; Lenshito.  
  
-Dime,len- dijo la ainu dandose vuelta para mirar fijamente a su "chino azul" (en vez de principe azul, chino azul, XD)  
  
-Mas tarde tenemos que hablar- dijo Len, dio media vuelta y se fue, todavia tenia que bañarse, etc. para esta noche  
  
Bueno, la cosa que queria Tamao era que Pilika las acompañe a ella y a Anna de compras y a la peluqueria , etc. todo para esta noche...  
  
*esa noche a las 8:30 en la pensión*  
  
Los galansitos (alias Len, Horo y Yoh) estaban esperando a sus damas, Ryu se habia ido a pasar la navidad con sus amigotes (los bobos esos).  
  
Los 3 querian ver a las chicas, no las habian visto desde que habian ido de compras y a desir verdad... no tenian ni idea de lo que estaban echas sus chicas (re posesivos!)  
  
La primera en bajar fue la dueña de la pensión, Anna Kyouyama, pero... bastante cambiada; estaba vestida con un pantalon un poco abajo de las rodillas negro, con una blusa con escote en V negra y unas zandalias negras tambien. Y en el cabello, no lo tenia suelto sino que lo tenia atado con un broche , que dejaba caer algunos mechones dejando un lindo toque femenino, y para resaltar todo el negro, tenia las uñas pintadas de rojo.Y como olvidarme de su cara, tenia puesto por primera vez maquillaje, pero muy lijero, de seguro Pilika le estubo insistiendo de que se ponga maquillaje.  
  
-Annita...O.O- fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar al ver a su prometida tan... hermosa? esa era la palabra que la describia? no creo...  
  
-Que?- le dijo la Itako con indiferencia, sabia que a Yoh le habia gustado como estaba esa noche, pero le gustaba hacerse la distraida...  
  
-Te ves... hermosa esta noche- dijo Yoh mirando de pies a cabesa a Anna.  
  
La segunda en bajar fue la pelirosada; Tamao Tamamura, tambien estaba un poco cambiada, su cabello que siempre tenia las puntas para arriba (me entienden?) ahora las tenia para abajo, osea, tenia el pelo recto. Estaba vestida con una pollera a la rodilla rosa, una remera 3/4 (al codo) rosa y unos sapatos rosa y blancos.  
  
- Tamao... eres tu??- dijo Horo con cara *O*  
  
-Le gusta joven Horo??- dijo Tamao juntando los brasos y poniendose roja.  
  
-Que si me gusta... me encanta-dijo Horo levantandose de su lugar y yendo a donde estaba la aprendis de los abuelos de Yoh  
  
-Que parejitas ,eh?- dijo una voz en forma picara que se asomaba al salon...  
  
-Pilika, eres tu??(como le gusta decir "eres tu?"XD)- dijo Horo al ver a su hermana.  
  
Pues la verdad que la ainu era la mas cambiada. LLevaba puesto una mini pollera tableada (si no entienden pregunten por mail o msn q les mando una foto de la pollera tableada) de jean, un top turquesa que dejaba ver un poco su panza delgada, tenia unas botas que no llegaban a las rodillas turquesas tambien, y su cabello... lo habia rebajado y le daba un toque bastante lindo (para que los mexicanos me entiendad, se corto el pelo como Belinda) y su cara estaba tambien un poco maquillada, tenia los ojos delineados con negro que hacia que el color celeste resaltara y en los labios tenia un brillo suave de color rosado.  
  
-Es raro verme asi, no?- dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa. Si, ella tenia razon , era raro verla asi, parece mas... grande? mmm... nose.  
  
Pilika fijo su mirada en cierto chino que la miraba alucinado, ella le sonrio, y el... le dirijio una mirada bastante seductora que hizo que Pilika se sonroje.  
  
*en la cena*  
  
Digamos que la cena... era todo un banquete "a la Tamao" (XD) estaba todo decorado con detalles rosas, que hizo que todos en la casa pusieran cara de ?-?  
  
Y como olvidarnos de las rutina de siempre... la pelea de Horo y Len  
  
-chino del demonio! no te acaves toda la comida!- dijo Horo levantandose y apuntando con un dedo a Len.  
  
-A quien le dices "chino del demonio"!?!?! Si tu eres el que se esta comiendo todo!- dijo Len levantandose y poniendose a la atura de Horo.  
  
-Quieres pelear?!- dijo Horo sacando su tabla (o como se llame)  
  
-Con todo gusto! Te lo advierto; no me hare cargo de mis acciones!- dijo Len sacando su lanza.  
  
-LEN Y HORO HORO SI NO SE CALLAN Y SE SIENTAN EN ESTE MOMENTO; VAN A IR A DAR 3.000 VUELTAS A LA CASA Y VAN A ENTRENAR 19 HORAS AL DÍA!!!! ME ESCUCHARON?!?!!?!- dijo una Itako... un poco enojada, ella estaba levantada y apuntando con el puño a los otros dos.  
  
El chino y el ainu quedaron inmoviles, lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse y seguir con su cena, no era bueno enojar a la dueña de la casa... por que sino, esa hubiese sido su ultima comida...  
  
-Hay muchachos, por que no se tranquilizan y cenamos en paz y tranquilidad- dijo Yoh sonriendo alegremente, por alguna razon le encantaba ver a la itako enojada, la hacia verse muy linda ( n/a: este no estara loco,ne?)  
  
-La verdad que parecen 2 chiquillos de 5 años- dijo la ainu mirando a su hermano y a su "querido" Len...  
  
*Despues de la cena*  
  
Len, aprovechando que Horo y Tamao se habian ido a caminar por la casa y Yoh y Anna se habian ido al cuarto de Anna (mmmm... picaros,eh?) y el y Pilika se ecotraban solos en la sala de la pención... se levanto de su asiento, sujeto la mano de Pilika y empeso a caminar para afuera. Pilika estaba con cara ?.? no entendia que hacia el chino. Una vez que llegaron a el lugar que queria Len que era una parte del jardin trasero de la casa; que se podia ver las estrellas y era muy romantico (n/a: y meloso, XD). Len coloco a pilika contra un arbol y el tenia sus brasos a los costados de ella para no dejar que se valla. (n/a: MATADOR!!!)  
  
-Len... que haces?- dijo Pilika mirando a los ojos a Len, esos ojos que la cautivaban, que la volvian loca con solo mirarlos.  
  
-Shhhhh... tu solo dejame hablar ami- dijo el chainat (el apodo de Mewthree para Len) poniendo un dedo en los labios de Pilika y continuo - Mira no se como paso, pero sabes? tu me vuelves loco, cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de enserrarme contigo y besarte hasta morir, como pudiste hacerme eso? no eh sentido nada asi por nadie, y al principio estaba confuso pero luego de pensar mucho, y cuando digo mucho es mucho, me di cuenta de que te amo, te amo locamente como nadie pudo amarte. No se que sientes tu pero --- Len no pudo continuar por que Pilika lo beso, el quedo petrificado, nunca penso que ella haria eso, el beso fue de un instante y luego ella se acerco a su oido y le dijo  
  
- Yo si se que siento, siento que te amo, te amo mas que a nadie, quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo, para siempre- dijo Pilika, acto seguido, se miro con Len fijamente y se volvieron a besar locamente; como si no se hubiesen besado en millones y millones de años, esa un beso lleno de pasion y amor, un amor que habia sido guardado por 2 años, 2 años locos (n/a: che! esa es mi frase!)  
  
Mientras se seguian besando, la alarma del reloj de Len sono, este, mientras la seguia besando se fijo y vio que eran las 12:00; era navidad, se separo de Pilika, la miro y le dijo  
  
-Feliz navidad- y le sonrio  
  
-Feliz navidad,amor- le dijo Pilika, y al segundo, se empesaban a ver fuegos artificiales en el cielo, asi que ellos se abrasaron y se quedaron viendo los fuegos artificiales. Al fin se habian dicho lo que sentian, un alivio,ne?.  
  
Los 2 se amaban, los 2 se querian mutuamente y nadie se lo iva a impedir, bueno, eso era lo que ellos pensaban (n/a: ñaca ñaca, los voy a hacer sufrir!!Bueno, ahora no, pero en los proximos cap. agarrense!)  
  
Luego de los juegos artificiales, Len acompaño a Pilika a su habitación, estaban como muy acarameladitos, no se querian separar y cada tanto se daban beshitos (n/a: miellllllll)   
  
Una vez que llegaron...  
  
-Bueno, aqui estamos *le da un beso* que descanses- Len se disponia a salir cuando sintio que alguien jalaba de su playera.  
  
-Espera, quedate conmigo- dijo la Ainu. Len la miro, parecia suplicante, pero al segundo en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa malevola. Se besaron. Se besaron apasionadamente , un beso muy fogoso y claro, como era de esperarse, no faltaban las caricias,en especial las del chino; con su mano dechera sujetaba a la chica por la cintura, pero con la izquierda... estaba como subiendo a sus senos, mientras que ella con sus brasos despeinaba su cabello.  
  
Estaban muy acarameladitos, Pilika le saco por fin la playera a Len y este le estaba quitando su falda. Len dejaba marcas pequeñas en el cuello de la chica por los besos apasionados que le brindaba.  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
nuni: ñaca ñaca , los voy a hacer sufrir muchio. Perdon que me quedo medio cortito pero esque estube muy apurada y super ocupada esta semana!!!  
  
ATENCIÓN: lean, la semana que viene, ya voy a publicar el cap. 4 . Ese va a ser el ultimo de este año, y aparte, no voy a poder publicar mas hasta despues de enero, por que me voy todo enero de vacaciones, asi que les pido mil disculpas, pero les prometo que ni bien llegue, voy a publicar los cap. lo mas rapido que pueda, si?.  
  
Bueno y ahora... los reviews!!!!  
  
*Crazy-gumi* gracias Mew!!!! q bueno q te encanto, jejeje, si, mas te valia mandarme el fic por q ya te estaba por mandar piqueteros a tu casa...XD  
  
*star nox sideris* gracias por lo de la gran historia, y bueno, aca aproveche navidad un poco... cuando empesas las clases???  
  
*Haru* voy a tratar de continuarlo lo mas rapido que pueda  
  
*Chibi-Mela* aca esta tu regalito. No, no linchemos a Mewthree, ella es buena!  
  
*Hora Hora* Gracias por el doble super!!!XD Gracias por el exelente  
  
*Yopi* aca le dijo... y que bueno que te haya gustado. El fic es todo lenxpilika, no te preocupes. Y voy a tratar de actualisar lo mas rapido posible.  
  
*Kikis Tao* Me ecantaria ser flash!XD. Y la cosa esq te deje con intriga,ne?. Bueno aca ta lo romantico (sory, lo hize lo mejor q pude, tengamos en cuenta q yo con lo romantico "cero")  
  
*JuSt LoReLeY* gracias de nuevo Lore, please no me metan en sus lios!!!!! Y no te peles con Kikis, y no importa si es Tao o Asakura, q ella se ponga el nick q quiere.  
  
*Emi Tachibana* gracias, lo voy a continar rapido, aprovecho que toy en vacaciones...  
  
*c-erika* Hola tierna!!!!!! XDDDD, gracias por el review, me caiste muy bien por msn!  
  
*lore-anime* gracias por lo del boni!. Te gusto lo de yoh/anna??? si queres te pongo un poco mas. si, la conciencia esta loca, pero aveces nos hace dar cuenta de cosas importantes, o no? como a len q le hizo descubrir que amaba a Pilika.  
  
*Ien Tao* gracias! No te preocupes que le voy a poner lemon, tarde o temprano. Me tenes que decir como se llama tu fic! asi lo leo y te dejo un review!!  
  
*Romina-chan de Tao* te deritio??? comprate un freezer, XDDD gracias por el review...  
  
Bueno, ya termine, asi q lo ultimo q que queria decirles es   
  
¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
  
Nuni Tao 


	2. Consejos

"Mis Sentimientos" By Nuni Tao  
  
Cap.2 "Consejos"  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Al fin, llego al cuarto de Anna-san. Lo unico que pido es que ella sepa ayudarme... no puedo más, ya no, no se que hago si no hablo con ella. Toco la puerta, espero que este aqui, de pronto escucho un ruido dentro del cuarto... pero, no de 1 persona, sino de 2, que sera?....  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Pilika se aleja de la puerta al ver que se abre...Un poco de intriga y desesperación invade a nuestra protagonista. Lentamente, sale una figura de la puerta media-abierta, parece de un hombre, si, es de un hombre, un hombre que esbosa una risita chillona, cosa que Pilika conoce bastante bien.  
  
-Yoh?- dice Pilika al ver al ,ya nombrado,yoh, salir de la habitacion de la itako-eh? a, hola pilika, nos vemos , jijijiji- dice yoh, un poco raro por sierto, y se va... Pilika se quedo pensando unos instantes en que hacia Yoh en la habitaciòn de Anna?   
  
-Que haces aqui, Pilika?- Pilika volvio de sus pensamientos (N/A: en la dimension desconosida de los pensamientos de Pilika, XD) y recordo a que habia ido, ya que esa vos... pertenecia a la persona que estaba buscando... Anna Kyouyama-Eh.. yo.. anna, yo venia a hablar contigo- dijo Pilika un poco nerviosa, por que no sabia si la Itako estaba de buen humor...-Pasa- dijo Anna, se hizo a un costado de la puerta, dejando pasar a Pilika.  
  
Esta, paso y se sento en el piso, esperando a su "posible" consejera, Anna cerro la puerta y se fue a sentar al frente de Pilika -que querias decirme?- dijo Anna sin cambiar su expresion fria -Eh.. veras Anna...yo...estoy... estoy enam...enamorada...de...- Pilika no sabia como empesar, nunca habia hablado de amor con alguien y se sentia media insegura, no era por Anna, sino por ella -Mmmm... por lo que entendi estas enamorada de alguien... y si no me equivoco ese "alguien" es Len Tao, verdad?- Pilika quedo estupefacta al ver como la Itako se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos- No, no te equivocas- Dijo Pilika agachando la cabeza   
  
-Y cual es el problema?- Dijo Anna, por alguna razon, sentia curiosidad de saber lo que le pasaba a la Ainu -Veras... el problema es que no se que hacer, siento millones de cosas cuando estoy cerca de el, no se como actuar, que hacer o decir, solo lo siento a el...Y no se si pueda aguantar por mucho tiempo, es muy grande lo que siento!- pilika al borde del llanto hizo una pausa y continuo- Como pude enamorarme de el? Es muy doloroso pensar que yo lo amo tanto... y el ni esta enterado que existo! (n/a: es una forma de decir)- Pilika estallo en el llanto en los brasos de Anna   
  
-Yo no estaria tan segura de que para el tu no existes...- Dijo Anna, muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo -Eh?- Pilika, no entendia nada de lo que la Itako trataba de decir -Pilika, tu sabes que por "naturaleza" len no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos, estoy segura de que el no es tan bobo como para no darse cuenta de que tu sientes algo por el, aunque tal vez no se de cuenta. Y tambien, estoy segura de que el siente algo por ti- Anna, sabia que Len, MUYY dentro suyo, amaba a la ainu, pero tambien sabia que len es tan testarudo que podria estarse muriendo y no admitiria sus sentimientos -Como... como estas tan segura?- Pilika todabia no podia confiar plenamente en las palabras de Anna  
  
-Por que me doy cuenta...Yo que tu, pondria claro todos mis sentmientos y hablaria con el... si no nunca sabras que piensa de ti- (N/A: una respuesta media idiota,no? XD)  
  
-Si tu lo dices- Pilika entendio que era mejor hacerle caso a Anna, que por alguna manera, aunque no lo paresca, se daba cuenta "perfectamente" de las cosas que pasaban alrededor de ella -Eh..Anna?- Pilika recordo algo que le trajo intriga - Que?- Anna pensaba de que se iva a tratar la pregunta -Que... que hacia Yoh en tu habitacion- Pilika dio justo en el blanco! (N/A: literalmente!!!)   
  
-Eh... venia a pedirme una cosa- dijo Anna, y "magicamente"(n/a: XD) se sonrojo -Solo eso??, me da la impresion de que paso algo mas...- ah Pilika le encantaba ver como la gente se sonrojaba y se ponia nerviosa por alguna que otra razon vergonsosa -El... me... me beso- dijo anna mirando para otro lado, tratando de ocultar su rostro  
  
- Como????- Pilika queria saber cada detalle de eso!!  
  
*******************FLASH BACK********************  
  
-Annita... Puedo pasar?- Yoh aguardaba impaciente detras de la puerta del cuarto de Anna -Pasa-dijo anna sin moverse un milimetro, yoh entro rapidamente y cerro la puerta tras si. Esta mañana , se veia "demasiado" alegre, para haber salido de un entrenamiento de Anna -Como te encuentras hoy Annita?- Yoh, no sabia como empesar... le queria pedir algo a su "adorable" prometida.  
  
-Al grano, Yoh Asakura- Anna sabia perfectamente que si Yoh actuaba asi era por algo   
  
-Pues.... veraz, se.. se acerca la navidad, como tu ya sabras, y... bueno... yo estube pensando que... podriamos festejar la navidad aqui- - Por que tendria que aceptar?-   
  
-Mmmm... por que...pasariamos todos una buena noche en paz, estariamos como en familia y por que es bueno para pasar mas tiempo juntos , jijijijiji- dijo Yoh, tratando de poner buenas escusas -De acuerdo... PERO...tendran que limpiar todo ustedes y si llegan a romper algo o si alguno de los vecinos se queja, TU te haras responsable, entendiste?- dijo Anna firmemente, pero estaba de espaldas a Yoh   
  
-Por supuesto annita- dijo yoh alegremente...y lentamente se fue hacercando a Anna, que al parecer no se dio cuenta y cuano se dio vuelta -Y recuerda que --- Anna no pudo continuar por que Yoh la callo con un beso, el primer beso de ambos, cuando Yoh termino, por que tocaron la puerta, esboso una sonrisita y se fue, dejando a una media-shockeada Anna  
  
*******************FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********************  
  
-Asi fue?? Que romantico!!-Pilika estaba encantada con lo sucedido -Romantico?- dijo Anna por que no entendia que era lo que le veia de romantico  
  
-Que no ves? la mayoria de las chicas sueñan con que su primer beso sea robado por el hombre que aman... hayyyyyyyy como me encantaria que mi primer beso sea robado!!- dijo Pilika imaginandose como seria si Len le robara un beso (n/a: pero eso no va a pasar...jajajajajaja, yo se lo q digo)   
  
-Niñas...- dijo Anna al eschuchar las "idioteses" que decia pilika (n/a: aunq deseguro le encanto el beshito!,XD) -Bueno Anna, yo me voy a ver que esta haciendo mi hermano-Dijo Pilika al levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, se dio vuelta y la miro a Anna -Anna... gracias- Dijo Pilika para agradecerle lo mucho que la ayudo. Y se fue...  
  
Mientras con el chino...  
  
Len estaba volviendo del aeropuerto, su familia le habia mandado unas cosas que para el no tenian importancia... Estaba en su auto (n/a: si, tiene 15 años, pero q importa! en mi fic, por ser len ,puede manejar un auto a cualquier edad!)y habia un pensamiento, mas bien una duda, que no lo dejaba en paz...y digamos que esa duda estaba relacionada con cierta ainu  
  
(ACLARACION: LO QUE ESTA EN "" ES LA CONCIENCIA DE LEN)  
  
"la amas, verad?"   
  
-quien te dijo eso?-  
  
"vamos, te conosco mejor que nadie... se que hace 2 años que sientes algo por ella, y no es simplemente amistad o cariño... mmmm... si no me equivoco, eso se llama amor"  
  
-que tonterias dices?!-  
  
"no te alteres contigo mismo, mi querido Len Tao, los 2 sabemos que te mueres por ella, que cada vez que la ves te dan ganas de abrasarla y besarla eternamente, que te gustaria que el mundo se acabara y solo queden ustedes 2"  
  
- bah, que idioteces dices a mi no me importa esa chiquilla insolente-  
  
"si, puede que sea una chiquilla insolente, pero como estas enamorado de ella , eh?, y esa chiquilla insolente te robo el corazón"  
  
- Puede que tengas razón, pero jamas lo admitiria ante ella, no quiero meterme en problemas-  
  
"QUE?! el gran Len Tao no esta disupuesto a pasa cualquier desafio o lo que se le paresca por estar con el amor de su vida?!?!?!"  
  
-Y como se que es el amor de mi vida?-  
  
"La verdad que nunca pense que hubiera una persona tan idiota como tu!"  
  
-Oye!-  
  
"Como te das cuenta de que es el amor de tu vida?, facilmente len, acaso no vez lo que te sucede cuando la vez o escuchas su nombre?"  
  
-(sarcasticamente) aver... y que es lo que me sucede?-  
  
"Bobo, lo que te sucede esque... sientes que eres capaz de todo por ella, hasta dar tu vida, cuando la nombran o la vez, no sabes que hacer o decir, te quedas inmovil y nervioso a la vez, es algo que puedes ocultarles a tus amigos, incluso a Pilika, pero a mi no me engañas, despues de todo, soy tu conciencia"  
  
-digas lo que digas, no pienso hacer nada, no se si ella me corresponde y no querria salir herido de esta, prefiero quedarme callado, y seguir las cosas como ahora-  
  
"Quieres seguir lastimandola,no?"  
  
-NO LA ESTOY LASTIMANDO, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO ME AMA!-  
  
"Como puedes estar tan seguro???"  
  
-Por que me doy cuenta-  
  
"Chiquillo bobo, ella esta actuando igualmente que tu, no quiere decir nada por miedo a quedar lastimada, los 2 son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta que se aman mutuamente y se lastiman los 2, que le paso a la juventud de hoy en día??" (n/a: parece mi abuela hablandome a mi, XDDD, con el tema de que la juventud de hoy esta no se que y bla,bla,bla,XDDD)  
  
- Di lo que quieras, lo voy a pensar, pero no te garantizo nada....-  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Nuni: y aca ta!!! un poco mas largo que el anterior, pero prometo que los voy a ir haciendo más largos... Que pashara con lensito y Pilika?? Espero que a los fans de anna/yoh, les haya gustado esta partecita chiquita que hice para ellos 2, tambien habra un poco de horo/tamao y un poco de jun/lee   
  
Y AHORA LO REVIEWS!!!  
  
-*Chibi-Mela*- que bueno que te haya gustado, y lo de la esena de len con la "Ice Queen" decidi cambiarla por len hablando con su "simpatica" conciencia, que me parece que lo volvio un poco loco... XD  
  
-*Mysao*- gracias por los animos, y tb... Lei tu fic!! te quedo muy bueno, aver cuando publicas el cap. final...  
  
-*Just Loreley*- grachias, y tb...espera que ya voy a hacer tu fic... no soy flash! XD  
  
-*IsIs*- Paula.. que impaciente, no te estaras emocionando mucho?? XD, bueno, si, es verdad no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero q publico. Y ya tenes la segunda parte...  
  
-*c-erika*- Jajajaja, te pareces a una amiga mia que tb dice todo el tiempo "tierno" . Y no... lamentablemente no estoy enamorada, que cosa,no? XD... Gracias por el review!, me caiste muy bien por el msn... Un beso!  
  
-*yopi!!*- Gracias por el review... Y si, hay pocos fics de lenxpilika, por eso esque deberiamos hacer màs, no??  
  
-*Kikis Tao*- chi, se va a poner emocionante... y creanme que la noche de navidad va a ser un mix de parejas.  
  
-*Bulmercury*- voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda , y que bueno que te guste el fic, gracias  
  
Nuni: bueno, antes de terminar... les digo que actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda por que en enero me voy de vacaciones por tooooooodooo el mes... asi q , perdonnnnnn!!  
  
E-mail:tiakaruchis@hotmail.com  
  
Sayonara!  
  
Nuni Tao 


	3. Una noche de navidad y amor

"MIS SENTIMIENTOS" by Nuni Tao  
  
Cap.3 "Una noche de navidad y de amor"  
  
La semana se habia pasado rapido... y bueno... la relacion de Len y Pilika no habia mejorado nada... Cuando uno se armaba de valor para confesarle su amor al otro... Siempre habia alguien que los interrumpia y asi sucesivamente.  
  
Ese día era 24; noche buena, y todos en la pension estaban haciendo algo en la casa relacionado con la noche de ese día. Ryu y Tamao, se encargaban de la comida. Pilika de la decoración. Len,Yoh y Horo se encargaban de que todo este ordenado y de las compras. Y Anna... aunque algunos no se lo podian creer... ayudaba a Pilika con la decoración...  
  
-Anna... creo que ya casi terminamos pero... hay un problema- dijo Pilika sacando una cajita chiquita con algo adentro  
  
-Cual?- dijo Anna, es raro de que ella se halla olvidado de poner algo.  
  
-En esta caja... hay muerdagos, que hacemos? los ponemos?- dijo Pilika al sonrojarse , por que como dicen; si hay 2 personas bajo el muerdago (de distinto sexo) deben darse un beso.  
  
-Mmmm... si, pongamoslo en la entrada de la cocina, y la del pasillo- dijo Anna, y se le ocurrio una idea cuando entraron a la sala len,yoh y horo.  
  
-Annita, ya terminamos todo- Dijo Yoh con un aire de satisfacion al aver terminado todo lo que le habia ordenado su querida Annita.  
  
-No todo... Horohoro y Yoh; vayan a verificar las luces del arbol de navidad, rapido- dijo Anna, para que pareciera impasiente pero a la vez enojada - Y... Len, ve a ayudar a Pilika a poner el muerdago- dijo "cupido" (alias anna)  
  
-Enseguida- dijo nuestro querido chino, dirigiendose a el pasillo donde se encontraba su amada, la ainu.  
  
-Yoh, ven- dijo anna, haciendo que su ya nombrado prometido se levante del lugar donde estaba y valla donde esta ella.  
  
-Dime Annita- dijo Yoh poniendo una sonrisa.  
  
-Ve donde estan Len y Pilika, estan abajo de un muerdago, diles que se tienen que besar- dijo Anna rapidamente.  
  
-jjijijiji, ahora eres "cupido annita"- dijo Yoh al levantar sus manos y ponerlas en la cintura de su prometida, haciendo que esta se ponga roja.  
  
-Que... que haces?- dijo Anna cara-de-tomate (XD)  
  
-No se nota? te voy a dar un beso- dijo Yoh y cumplio lo que dijo, luego de ese "regalito de navidad" solto a su prometida y fue a hacer lo que ella le dijo.  
  
-Este Yoh se esta tomando muchas libertades, voy a tener que tomar medidas drasticas- dijo la itako con una sonrisa malvada  
  
*con pilika*  
  
Pilika estaba tratando de poner el muerdago en el techo... pero ella es un poco bajita asi que apenas llegaba. Se asusto un poco cuando sintio una mano encima de la suya  
  
-dejame ayudarte- dijo Len mostrandole una sonrisa "tierna" (n/a: tengamos en cuenta que es una sonrisa de len).  
  
-Gracias,len- dijo pilika haciendose a un lado, dejandole espacio a len para acomodar el muerdago. (n/a: los 2 estan abajo del muerdago,eh?)  
  
De pronto aparece Yoh que hace como que estaba pasando tranquilamente y los vio  
  
-Len,Pilika! estan abajo del muerdago!- dijo Yoh poniendo cara de asombro.  
  
-Y?- dijo Len que no entendia lo que le insinuaba su amigo.  
  
-Como "y"? Acaso no saber que cuando 2 personas del sexo opuesto estan bajo un muerdago tienen que besarse??- Dijo Yoh dejando a Len y Pilika como tomates maduros(n/a: entienden lo q digo??) -Asi que...tienen que besarse, adelante- dijo Yoh animando a sus 2 amigos, ellos se miraron fijamente y se fueron hacercando poco a poco. Len la sujeto de la cintura y ella coloco sus fragiles brasos alrededor del cuello de su amado. (n/a: demasiada cursileria para un dìa)  
  
El beso... empeso siento suave, lento y timido, pero con el paso de los segundos se hizo uno fogoso y muy apasionado.   
  
Yoh comprendio que ahi estaba de mas y se fue a ver como ivan las cosas en la casa.  
  
Bueno, sigamos con Len y Pilika ya que el otro se fue. Pilika con sus manos acariciaba el cabello de Len, mientras que este , tocaba todo lo que tenia cerca (n/a: matador!!! k-po!!!!! idolo!!!!)  
  
-Eh... ejem- (tipo el ruido que hacemos con la garganta para arreglar la vos y llamar la atención.)  
  
Eso hizo que Len y Pilika se separen rapidamente y quedaran con un color peor que el de la sangre.  
  
-Eh.. mira Tamao, lo que viste- dijo Len trantando de meterle escusa a ese "BESO" que se estaba dando con Pilika.  
  
-No se preocupe joven Len, no dire nada-dijo Tamao hizo una pausa y continuo-Yo solo venia a buscar a la señorita Pilika; necesito que me ayude en una cosa - y termino.  
  
-Si, claro Tamao, vamos- dijo Pilika, ya empesaba a caminar hacia donde se econtraba tamao.  
  
-Pilika, espera- dijo el rompecorazones; Lenshito.  
  
-Dime,len- dijo la ainu dandose vuelta para mirar fijamente a su "chino azul" (en vez de principe azul, chino azul, XD)  
  
-Mas tarde tenemos que hablar- dijo Len, dio media vuelta y se fue, todavia tenia que bañarse, etc. para esta noche  
  
Bueno, la cosa que queria Tamao era que Pilika las acompañe a ella y a Anna de compras y a la peluqueria , etc. todo para esta noche...  
  
*esa noche a las 8:30 en la pensión*  
  
Los galansitos (alias Len, Horo y Yoh) estaban esperando a sus damas, Ryu se habia ido a pasar la navidad con sus amigotes (los bobos esos).  
  
Los 3 querian ver a las chicas, no las habian visto desde que habian ido de compras y a desir verdad... no tenian ni idea de lo que estaban echas sus chicas (re posesivos!)  
  
La primera en bajar fue la dueña de la pensión, Anna Kyouyama, pero... bastante cambiada; estaba vestida con un pantalon un poco abajo de las rodillas negro, con una blusa con escote en V negra y unas zandalias negras tambien. Y en el cabello, no lo tenia suelto sino que lo tenia atado con un broche , que dejaba caer algunos mechones dejando un lindo toque femenino, y para resaltar todo el negro, tenia las uñas pintadas de rojo.Y como olvidarme de su cara, tenia puesto por primera vez maquillaje, pero muy lijero, de seguro Pilika le estubo insistiendo de que se ponga maquillaje.  
  
-Annita...O.O- fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar al ver a su prometida tan... hermosa? esa era la palabra que la describia? no creo...  
  
-Que?- le dijo la Itako con indiferencia, sabia que a Yoh le habia gustado como estaba esa noche, pero le gustaba hacerse la distraida...  
  
-Te ves... hermosa esta noche- dijo Yoh mirando de pies a cabesa a Anna.  
  
La segunda en bajar fue la pelirosada; Tamao Tamamura, tambien estaba un poco cambiada, su cabello que siempre tenia las puntas para arriba (me entienden?) ahora las tenia para abajo, osea, tenia el pelo recto. Estaba vestida con una pollera a la rodilla rosa, una remera 3/4 (al codo) rosa y unos sapatos rosa y blancos.  
  
- Tamao... eres tu??- dijo Horo con cara *O*  
  
-Le gusta joven Horo??- dijo Tamao juntando los brasos y poniendose roja.  
  
-Que si me gusta... me encanta-dijo Horo levantandose de su lugar y yendo a donde estaba la aprendis de los abuelos de Yoh  
  
-Que parejitas ,eh?- dijo una voz en forma picara que se asomaba al salon...  
  
-Pilika, eres tu??(como le gusta decir "eres tu?"XD)- dijo Horo al ver a su hermana.  
  
Pues la verdad que la ainu era la mas cambiada. LLevaba puesto una mini pollera tableada (si no entienden pregunten por mail o msn q les mando una foto de la pollera tableada) de jean, un top turquesa que dejaba ver un poco su panza delgada, tenia unas botas que no llegaban a las rodillas turquesas tambien, y su cabello... lo habia rebajado y le daba un toque bastante lindo (para que los mexicanos me entiendad, se corto el pelo como Belinda) y su cara estaba tambien un poco maquillada, tenia los ojos delineados con negro que hacia que el color celeste resaltara y en los labios tenia un brillo suave de color rosado.  
  
-Es raro verme asi, no?- dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa. Si, ella tenia razon , era raro verla asi, parece mas... grande? mmm... nose.  
  
Pilika fijo su mirada en cierto chino que la miraba alucinado, ella le sonrio, y el... le dirijio una mirada bastante seductora que hizo que Pilika se sonroje.  
  
*en la cena*  
  
Digamos que la cena... era todo un banquete "a la Tamao" (XD) estaba todo decorado con detalles rosas, que hizo que todos en la casa pusieran cara de ?-?  
  
Y como olvidarnos de las rutina de siempre... la pelea de Horo y Len  
  
-chino del demonio! no te acaves toda la comida!- dijo Horo levantandose y apuntando con un dedo a Len.  
  
-A quien le dices "chino del demonio"!?!?! Si tu eres el que se esta comiendo todo!- dijo Len levantandose y poniendose a la atura de Horo.  
  
-Quieres pelear?!- dijo Horo sacando su tabla (o como se llame)  
  
-Con todo gusto! Te lo advierto; no me hare cargo de mis acciones!- dijo Len sacando su lanza.  
  
-LEN Y HORO HORO SI NO SE CALLAN Y SE SIENTAN EN ESTE MOMENTO; VAN A IR A DAR 3.000 VUELTAS A LA CASA Y VAN A ENTRENAR 19 HORAS AL DÍA!!!! ME ESCUCHARON?!?!!?!- dijo una Itako... un poco enojada, ella estaba levantada y apuntando con el puño a los otros dos.  
  
El chino y el ainu quedaron inmoviles, lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse y seguir con su cena, no era bueno enojar a la dueña de la casa... por que sino, esa hubiese sido su ultima comida...  
  
-Hay muchachos, por que no se tranquilizan y cenamos en paz y tranquilidad- dijo Yoh sonriendo alegremente, por alguna razon le encantaba ver a la itako enojada, la hacia verse muy linda ( n/a: este no estara loco,ne?)  
  
-La verdad que parecen 2 chiquillos de 5 años- dijo la ainu mirando a su hermano y a su "querido" Len...  
  
*Despues de la cena*  
  
Len, aprovechando que Horo y Tamao se habian ido a caminar por la casa y Yoh y Anna se habian ido al cuarto de Anna (mmmm... picaros,eh?) y el y Pilika se ecotraban solos en la sala de la pención... se levanto de su asiento, sujeto la mano de Pilika y empeso a caminar para afuera. Pilika estaba con cara ?.? no entendia que hacia el chino. Una vez que llegaron a el lugar que queria Len que era una parte del jardin trasero de la casa; que se podia ver las estrellas y era muy romantico (n/a: y meloso, XD). Len coloco a pilika contra un arbol y el tenia sus brasos a los costados de ella para no dejar que se valla. (n/a: MATADOR!!!)  
  
-Len... que haces?- dijo Pilika mirando a los ojos a Len, esos ojos que la cautivaban, que la volvian loca con solo mirarlos.  
  
-Shhhhh... tu solo dejame hablar ami- dijo el chainat (el apodo de Mewthree para Len) poniendo un dedo en los labios de Pilika y continuo - Mira no se como paso, pero sabes? tu me vuelves loco, cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de enserrarme contigo y besarte hasta morir, como pudiste hacerme eso? no eh sentido nada asi por nadie, y al principio estaba confuso pero luego de pensar mucho, y cuando digo mucho es mucho, me di cuenta de que te amo, te amo locamente como nadie pudo amarte. No se que sientes tu pero --- Len no pudo continuar por que Pilika lo beso, el quedo petrificado, nunca penso que ella haria eso, el beso fue de un instante y luego ella se acerco a su oido y le dijo  
  
- Yo si se que siento, siento que te amo, te amo mas que a nadie, quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo, para siempre- dijo Pilika, acto seguido, se miro con Len fijamente y se volvieron a besar locamente; como si no se hubiesen besado en millones y millones de años, esa un beso lleno de pasion y amor, un amor que habia sido guardado por 2 años, 2 años locos (n/a: che! esa es mi frase!)  
  
Mientras se seguian besando, la alarma del reloj de Len sono, este, mientras la seguia besando se fijo y vio que eran las 12:00; era navidad, se separo de Pilika, la miro y le dijo  
  
-Feliz navidad- y le sonrio  
  
-Feliz navidad,amor- le dijo Pilika, y al segundo, se empesaban a ver fuegos artificiales en el cielo, asi que ellos se abrasaron y se quedaron viendo los fuegos artificiales. Al fin se habian dicho lo que sentian, un alivio,ne?.  
  
Los 2 se amaban, los 2 se querian mutuamente y nadie se lo iva a impedir, bueno, eso era lo que ellos pensaban (n/a: ñaca ñaca, los voy a hacer sufrir!!Bueno, ahora no, pero en los proximos cap. agarrense!)  
  
Luego de los juegos artificiales, Len acompaño a Pilika a su habitación, estaban como muy acarameladitos, no se querian separar y cada tanto se daban beshitos (n/a: miellllllll)   
  
Una vez que llegaron...  
  
-Bueno, aqui estamos *le da un beso* que descanses- Len se disponia a salir cuando sintio que alguien jalaba de su playera.  
  
-Espera, quedate conmigo- dijo la Ainu. Len la miro, parecia suplicante, pero al segundo en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa malevola. Se besaron. Se besaron apasionadamente , un beso muy fogoso y claro, como era de esperarse, no faltaban las caricias,en especial las del chino; con su mano dechera sujetaba a la chica por la cintura, pero con la izquierda... estaba como subiendo a sus senos, mientras que ella con sus brasos despeinaba su cabello.  
  
Estaban muy acarameladitos, Pilika le saco por fin la playera a Len y este le estaba quitando su falda. Len dejaba marcas pequeñas en el cuello de la chica por los besos apasionados que le brindaba.  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
nuni: ñaca ñaca , los voy a hacer sufrir muchio. Perdon que me quedo medio cortito pero esque estube muy apurada y super ocupada esta semana!!!  
  
ATENCIÓN: lean, la semana que viene, ya voy a publicar el cap. 4 . Ese va a ser el ultimo de este año, y aparte, no voy a poder publicar mas hasta despues de enero, por que me voy todo enero de vacaciones, asi que les pido mil disculpas, pero les prometo que ni bien llegue, voy a publicar los cap. lo mas rapido que pueda, si?.  
  
Bueno y ahora... los reviews!!!!  
  
*Crazy-gumi* gracias Mew!!!! q bueno q te encanto, jejeje, si, mas te valia mandarme el fic por q ya te estaba por mandar piqueteros a tu casa...XD  
  
*star nox sideris* gracias por lo de la gran historia, y bueno, aca aproveche navidad un poco... cuando empesas las clases???  
  
*Haru* voy a tratar de continuarlo lo mas rapido que pueda  
  
*Chibi-Mela* aca esta tu regalito. No, no linchemos a Mewthree, ella es buena!  
  
*Hora Hora* Gracias por el doble super!!!XD Gracias por el exelente  
  
*Yopi* aca le dijo... y que bueno que te haya gustado. El fic es todo lenxpilika, no te preocupes. Y voy a tratar de actualisar lo mas rapido posible.  
  
*Kikis Tao* Me ecantaria ser flash!XD. Y la cosa esq te deje con intriga,ne?. Bueno aca ta lo romantico (sory, lo hize lo mejor q pude, tengamos en cuenta q yo con lo romantico "cero")  
  
*JuSt LoReLeY* gracias de nuevo Lore, please no me metan en sus lios!!!!! Y no te peles con Kikis, y no importa si es Tao o Asakura, q ella se ponga el nick q quiere.  
  
*Emi Tachibana* gracias, lo voy a continar rapido, aprovecho que toy en vacaciones...  
  
*c-erika* Hola tierna!!!!!! XDDDD, gracias por el review, me caiste muy bien por msn!  
  
*lore-anime* gracias por lo del boni!. Te gusto lo de yoh/anna??? si queres te pongo un poco mas. si, la conciencia esta loca, pero aveces nos hace dar cuenta de cosas importantes, o no? como a len q le hizo descubrir que amaba a Pilika.  
  
*Ien Tao* gracias! No te preocupes que le voy a poner lemon, tarde o temprano. Me tenes que decir como se llama tu fic! asi lo leo y te dejo un review!!  
  
*Romina-chan de Tao* te deritio??? comprate un freezer, XDDD gracias por el review...  
  
Bueno, ya termine, asi q lo ultimo q que queria decirles es   
  
¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
  
Nuni Tao 


	4. Una visita inesperada

"MIS SENTIMIENTOS" By Nuni Tao  
  
Cap.4 "Una llegada inesperada"  
  
De pronto se abrio la puerta.  
  
-Ups! jijijijiji gomen nasai!- dijo una vos muy Conocida.  
  
-Yoh? que haces aqui?- dijo el chinito olvidandose de que en sus brasos tenia a su ainu.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que llego tu hermana de china, esta en la sala con todos y me pidio que te busque y yo como no te encontraba supuse que estarias aqui. n-n. Pero bueno, muchachos, los dejo con sus cositas jijiji-   
  
-Dile a mi hermana que enseguida bajo-  
  
Y Yoh se fue.  
  
-Eh... creo que deberias ir, no?- dijo la pequeña ainu (n/a: digo no, que le ven de pequeña? si solo tiene un año menos q los demas...)mirando fijamente al shaman chino. (n/a: es exportado de china para el mundo, XDDDDDD)  
  
-lamentablemente si, tengo que ir. Te dejo descansar- dijo Len y beso la frente de la hermana de su amigo.  
  
-Espera, voy contigo, quiero saludar a tu hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo- dijo la ainu, y los 2 juntos se fueron agarrados de la mano hacia el comedor. Pero cuando llegaron, obviamente se separaron debido a que estaba Horo Horo, y... digamos que no iva a ser un buen momento para que el chico se enterara del noviasgo de Len y su pequeña hermana: Pilika.  
  
-Len! Pilika! que bueno verlos de nuevo! como los extrañe!- dijo la china, mas conosida como Jun Tao. Esta se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrasar a los nombrados.  
  
-Y ustedes dos donde se supone que estaban?- dijo la itako rubia mirando a la pareja.  
  
-CHINO! MAS TE VALE QUE NO LE AYAS TOCADO NI UN SOLO PELO A MI HERMANA!- dijo Hoto Hoto señalando con un dedo al chino  
  
-Hay hermano! No estabamos haciendo nada, yo estaba en mi abitación cuando sali me lo encontre a Yoh y me dijo que Jun estaba aqui y cuando baje me encontre a Len en el pasillo y nada mas!-dijo la ainu poniendo una escusa y continuo- Aparte, que te importa si hago algo con Len o con quien sea?-  
  
-Como que que me importa?! Me importa por que eres mi pequeña hermanita querida de mi alma! y ap--- El ainu fue callado por un golpe en la cara por parte de Anna dejandolo K.O (osea, medio muerto)  
  
-Hablas mucho hoto horo, y a esta hora estoy muy cansada para soportar tus idioteses-dijo la experta en golpes Anna.  
  
-jijijiji, pobre de horo, Annita- dijo Yoh sonriendo al ver que lindo que era el caracter de su prometida (n/a: hay si tu,q lindo caracter...)  
  
-Se lo merece por idiota- dijo la Itako al sentarse de nuevo en donde estaban todos  
  
-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo,Anna- dijo nuestro queridisisisisimo chino mirando al proble de Horo tirado en el suelo   
  
-Yo tambien n.n- dijo divertida Pilika sentandose al lado de la china.  
  
-No cree que se paso al pegarle asi al joven Horo Horo, señorita Anna?- dijo la rosada abanicando con una revista a horo dandole aire.  
  
-Nah...- dijo Anna.  
  
Y asi siguieron hablando hasta las 6 de la mañana cuando todos se fueron a dormir...  
  
*************  
  
Ya de esa navidad habian pasado 9 meses, y digamos que muchas cosas habian cambiado...la relación de Yoh y Anna habia mejorado bastante; ya se mostraban juntos delante de los demas y se daban alguno que otro beso delante de ellos. Horo y Tamao se habian puesto de novios y Tamao le dijo a Horo que queria conoser Hokkaido, entonces Horo la llevo a su publo natal y todabia estan ahi. Len y Pilika tb se mostraban juntos frente a los demas mientras no este Horo presente, y como ahora el estaba en Hokkaido con Tamao, andaban juntos por todas partes y casi nunca se separaban. Ryu habia ido a Inglaterra a "visitar" a Lyser por sorpresa (n/a: cosa q me parece q al inglesito no le va a gustar). Y la china... siempre andaba de compras con su fiel zombi Lee Brucce Long (n/a: Brucce Lee largo, XD). Esa mañana todos se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente cuando...  
  
-Yoh, ve a abrir la puerta- dijo Anna sin dejar de tomar su té.  
  
-Pero Annita...- dijo Yoh mirando a su itako  
  
-Que vayas te digo!- dijo Anna mandando una "simpatica" mirada a su prometido  
  
-De acuerdo...- Dijo Yoh, dicho esto se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta de su casa....  
  
Abre la puerta  
  
-Si?- dijo Yoh mirando a la jovencita que se encontraba delante de él.  
  
La muchacha parecia tener la misma edad de Pilika, era de altura media. Con un cabello largo de color castaño, ojos color negro, pero no tan profundos como los de la itako. Vestia ropas que al parecer eran chinas.   
  
-Si, disculpe joven. Se encuentra aqui Len Tao?- dijo la joven mirando de pies a cabeza a Yoh.  
  
-Eh, si pase- dijo Yoh haciendose a un lado, dejando pasar a la chica.  
  
Cuando entraron.....  
  
-Len, te busca esta señorita- dijo Yoh corriendose para que Len vea a la joven que lo buscaba.  
  
-Que... que demonios hacer aqui??- dijo Len al verla.  
  
-Len!!!!!!! *se tiro encima de él abrasandolo* COMO TE EXTRAÑE NO SABES COMO TE EH EXTRAÑADO!! ME HAS ECHO MUCHA FALTA ALLA EN CHINA!!!!- dijo la joven sin dejar respirar a Len por el abraso. Claro que Len ya se estaba poniendo azul de la falta de aire.  
  
-Oye, no lo estas dejando respirar!, OYEEE!!- dijo la ainu furiosa y a la vez con una duda ¿Quien demonios era esa muchachita que estaba abrasando a SU Len?   
  
-Ups! lo siento mucho Lenti!!- dijo la chica dejando de abrasar a Len pero sin soltarse de él.  
  
-O.O- Len no podia pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
-Y quien eres tú?- pregunto la ainu  
  
-Lo mismo pregunto, veo que no te agrado que abrasara a MI Len- Dijo la joven mirando fijamente a la chica de Hokkaido.  
  
-Soy la NOVIA, y él es MI Len- dijo la ainu dirijiendole una mirada igual a la chica.  
  
-JA! no me hagas reir, yo soy....-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Nuni: JA! ahora se quedan con la intriga, esto me pasa por hablar tanto tiempo con Mewthree, ya se me esta pegando su forma de dejar las cosas con intriga. Jejeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado...   
  
mi mail: tiakaruchis@hotmail.com  
  
Y AHORA LOS REVIEWS!!!!(conste q no contesto reviews idiotas)  
  
*c-erika* holis tierna! XD Bueno, aca empeso el sufrimiento de la pareja feliz.. Si... tb es triste q no voy a publicar el 5 hasta febrero. Feliz navidad tb!   
  
*Kikis Tao* jeje, te juro q por alguna razon todos siempre me dicen q me paresco a alguna de sus amigas (-_-). Y va aver que aguantar hasta fin de enero... Desearia tener compu con internet en la casa q me voy a quedar en vacaciones... pero no hay! T.T. Si, soy muyyyyyy mala, y eso no es nada, tb soy muy histerica... pero siempre y cuando no me molesten, toy tranquila. Jeje. De nada por defenderte ante loreley, not problem. despues te cuento q dijo por msn. Feliz año nuevo!  
  
*Mysao* y si... el chino es re tierno, cuando esta con pili, no?. Trate de hacer el cap. lo mas rapido posible, espero q no me haya tardado tanto.  
  
*Love_Len* a mi tb me encanta la pareja de len/pilika, se nota no? XD. Eh... eso lo del primer cap y no se q no lo entendi...(yo y mi cabesota) me lo explicas? n.n  
  
*keiko-sk* gracias y espera... que ya voy a poner lo q hicieron esos 2 loquitos....  
  
Bueno ESO ERA TODO UN BESO!!!  
  
Nuni Tao 


	5. ATENCION

eh... bueno como empesar. Primero q nada les deceo FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y q la paser super bien!. Segundo ¡Feliz cumple a Len! (jajajaja, no me acuerdo el cumple de mi hna pero si el de len,XD) Y tercero, lo mas importante es que como me voy de vacaciones todo el mes de enero, no voy a poder actualisar, pero les prometo q ni bien llegue de vacaciones lo primero que voy a hacer es actualisar. Respecto a el fic de len/pilika, les prometo una sorpresa. Y con el otro (el q toy haciendo con mewthree) les prometo más idiotes (XD). Bueno eso era todo, suerte! nos vemos en febrero!!!!!  
  
Los quiere mucho:  
  
NuNi TaO 


	6. Prometida!

"MIS SENTIMIENTOS" by Nuni Tao  
  
Cap.5"prometida?!"  
  
-JA! no me hagas reir, yo soy....Natsumi Nigibashi, la PROMETIDA de Len- (eh... medio complicado el apellido, pero mientras se pueda pronunciar, not problem)  
  
-QUE?!, Len!Por que no me digiste que tenias una prometida?!-   
  
-y yo que sabia!? recien me entero!!!(mirando a Natsumi) y... como es eso de la prometida? por que yo no me pienso casar.... eh?- Len miraba a la ainu pararse de la mesa y dirigirse a su habitación, notaba cierto enojo en la chica. Pero no sabia que hacer ni como reaccinar, estaba quieto, y con un bulto encima de él (alias Natsumi). Pero dejo de mirar a donde segundos antes se encontraba Pilika, al sentir que alguien jalaba a Nastsumi hacia atras.  
  
-Que estas esperando chino? Ve, y habla con Pilika. Yo me encargo de esta (natsumi)- dijo la Itako. Asi es, Anna habia agarrado a Natsumi del cuello de su "largo" vestido para tirarla hacia atras (cuando puse lo de "largo" quise decir que el vestido de Natsumi era DEMASIADO corto)  
  
-Mas respeto! que a mi nadie me llama "esta"-dijo Natsumi mirando fieramente a Anna  
  
-Cierra el pico (mira a Len) que estas esperando! ve!-   
  
-Gracias Anna- dicho esto, el chinis(el nuevo apodo para Len) se levanto y se dirigio a el cuarto de su princesa (alias Pilika...n/a: momento, no me estoy poniendo demasiado cursi con "princesa" lector: se...)  
  
*Con Pilika*  
  
- (llorando)"Pero... por que? Por que ahora que al fin estabamos juntos, aparece esa mujer... Y encima es la prometida... yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso" (Tocan la puerta) -Que?-   
  
-Soy yo, puedo pasar?-  
  
-...pasa-  
  
(Abre la puerta y la ve sentada sobre su futon, ella le daba la espalda. Len se acerca, se coloca al lado de ella y la abrasa)  
  
-Yo.. lo lamento-dijo Len besando la frente de Pilika.  
  
-Por que?-  
  
-Por haberte echo llorar- Dicho esto, con una mano sujeto a Pilika del menton para que lo mire a los ojos-Y tambien aparte... quiero que sepas que no tienes de que preocuparte. A mi nunca me dijeron nada de esto, pero si es verdad... hare todo lo posible para cancelarlo. Soy la cabesa del clan y no pueden comprometerme con alguien si yo no lo decido. Asi que te pido que no te preocupes y me dejes arreglarlo a mi. Y... mientras pensaremos que hacer con Natsumi. Si?- dijo Len con una mirada de termura que cautivo a Pilika.   
  
-Me prometes que no nos van a separar?-  
  
-Te lo prometo- Y se besaron dulcemente. (n/a: lo q daria por ser Pilika en estos momentos...)  
  
*mientras con Yoh, Anna y Natsumi*  
  
-Por que dejaron que MI Len se fuera con esa?!?!- dijo Natsumi mirando a Yoh y a Anna.  
  
-Por que estas perjudicando su relación, cosa que empeso hace 10 meses apenas- dijo la itako sin cambiar su expresión fria.  
  
***De pronto entran Jun y Lee Brucce Long***  
  
-Ya llegamos!-dijo la china sin notar la presensia de la prometida de su hermano. Hasta que la vio y esta le sonreia con una especie de sarcasmo.-Que... que haces aqui,Natsumi?!-   
  
-Que, no se ve? Vengo a visitar a mi prometido-  
  
-Tu y yo vamos a hablar- dijo Jun, la sujeto del braso a la chica y la llevo a la cocina, seguida de su fiel zoombie Lee Brucce Long.  
  
-Que demonios quieres?- le dijo Natsumi como desafiando a Jun.  
  
-Te dije que no vengas. Tú solo causas problemas, te entra en tu cabesita?- dijo Jun haciendole la contra.  
  
-Mira "cuñadita", yo puedo venir a ver a MI prometido cuando se me de la regalada gana. Y aparte, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer-   
  
-Tu solo sabes causar problemas, no? Deja en paz a Len,el nunca te vio como algo más que una amiga. Aparte, entiende que Len NO te ama. Él ama a Pilika, a P-I-L-I-K-A. Comprendes?-  
  
-Es solo cuestión de tiempo, mi amor solo esta confundido. Él no ama a esa niñita,él me ama a mi, por que yo si soy una mujer de verdad. Aparte, si el no me amara, lo obligaria a amarme cueste lo que cueste, tengo a toda su familia de mi lado, no creo que pueda con eso.-  
  
-Eres una hipocrita-   
  
-Lo tomo como halago- dijo sonriendo  
  
***Con Yoh y Anna***  
  
-Pobres Len y Pilika, justo ahora que estaban tan bien con su relación, no Annita?-  
  
-...si-  
  
Estubieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Yoh hablo.  
  
-Annita...-  
  
-Dime- dijo Anna sin dejar de mirar televisión.  
  
-No te gustaria volver a hacer lo   
  
mismo que aquella noche de navidad?jijiji n_n - dijo Yoh con su típica risita  
  
Anna se quedo como helada al recorgar la navidad pasada.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Annita n_n- dijo Yoh mirando a Anna.  
  
-Que?- dijo la itako sentandose en puff(o fiaca, como quieran llamarlo)  
  
-Ven, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Yoh tomando de un braso a la itako y llevandola a su cuarto (el de anna)  
  
- Pe...pero Yoh- dijo Anna juto al entrar en su cuarto, Yoh la miraba fijo, pero... no era la mirada de siempre, era como más... seductora? Yoh fue avansando hacia ella, haciendo que Anna retroseda. Esto hizo que torpemente Anna se recostara sobre su futón, Yoh "encima" de ella  
  
-Annita...yo tengo ganas de hacer algo que deceo hace tiempo- dijo Yoh hacercando su rostro al de Anna.  
  
-Yoh... que.. que me vas a hacer?- Anna no se imaginaba lo que Yoh le iva a hacer....  
  
-Que que te voy a hacer? Pues... te voy a hacer... COSQUILLAS!!!!!!- dicho esto Yoh empeso a hacerle cosquillas a Anna haciendo que esta se ría a mas no poder. (N/A: creian que iva a poner un lemon??? nah!!!! el unico lemon que va a aver aca es de len/pilika. Si quieren uno de Yoh/Anna esperen para un one-shot que estoy pensando en hacer)  
  
-YOH!! DETEN JAJAJAJAJA DETENTE!!!! JAJAJAJA NO, NO ME GUSTAN LAS... JAJAJAJA COSQUILLAS!! PARALEE!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-Annita, hace tiempo que te queria ver reir, n_n jijiji-  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Yoh... deberia haberte matado en ese momento, agradece que sigues vivo- dijo Anna mandando una de sus "miradas" a Yoh   
  
-Te agradesco que no me allas matado, jijijiji-  
  
***Mientras con Jun y Natsumi***  
  
Estas seguian peleandose cuando de pronto se habre la puerta dejando ver una figura masculina.  
  
-LEN!!!!!- dijo Natsumi tirandosele encima a Len mientras Jun la miraba con odio... (N/A: yo si fuera Jun ya le hubiese partido la cara a Natsumi de un golpe)  
  
-Sucede algo Len?- dijo Jun mirando la expresión de su hermano.  
  
-No, solo vengo a hablar con Natsumi-   
  
-Bueno, entonces los dejo solos- dicho esto se fue de la cocina.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
Nuni: ¡Volvi de mis vacaciones! Por suerte tengo 1 mes y medio todabia de vacaciones. Respecto al fic... lo deje ahi por q se me fue la inspiración. Perdón! perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero estaba tan apurada que no me dio tiempo de corregirlas...  
  
Mi e-mail: tiakaruchis@hotmail.com  
  
Bue, ahora a los reviews  
  
*Kikis Tao*  
  
Si, ya se que soy mala, pero esto no es nada... Bueno, al final era la prometida.Jeje, que bueno que nunca chateaste con ella XD. Va a ver lemon, pero al final... whait...  
  
*c-erika* Lo de Mew ya es pura enfermedad. En fin, grax por el comentario del cap. Che, me caiste simpatica, ojala q hablemos más...  
  
*Indhira Morillo*  
  
Ya se!! soy inperdonable! q mala q soy! Voy a hacer algo, no te preocupes.  
  
*Annita_chan* Grax. Pues, si le hacertaste, es la "prometida" Vos no te preocupes que tarde o temprano va a dejar a tu Len.XD  
  
*anna la sacerdotiza*  
  
Lei tu fic!! Esta muy lindo, perdón por no dejar review, ahor te lo dejo.Continualo rapido,si?. Suerte en tus vacaciones!  
  
*Emi Tachibana* Lo deje justo en la intriga, eso es lo que queria hacer... Pero bue, ya esta la continuación y espero que te haya gustado. Ni siquiera empesaron los verdaderos problemas y ya te cayo mal Natsumi? Es lo común.   
  
Bueno... CHAU CHAS!!!  
  
See you later...  
  
NuNi TaO 


End file.
